True Love Never Dies
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Allie Hart comes back to Angel Grove for her cousin's wedding and has to face her past and her future. ROC, some TK


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just a fun little story that popped into my head for no reason at all, but thanks for checking it out!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1**

Allie was starting to get that nervous feeling again. It only happened whenever she returned to her hometown of Angel Grove, but it was happening. She knew this particular return home wasn't going to be a fun one, mainly because of her companion, but she just hoped everything would work out well.

Yeah, right.

"Honey, are you OK?"

Allie looked to her left and saw her boyfriend Kyle looking at her with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. He knew she was nervous, but found he couldn't say anything to make her feel better.

"What is it that you're worried about? Is it your cousin?" he asked.

"No, it's not Kim. It's just….well…."

"What is it? You can tell me."

Allie sighed. This was not going to make him happy. "My ex-boyfriends will be there," she said in kind of a rush.

"Your ex-boyfriends? Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say? Aren't you going to get mad or jealous or something?" she asked, this was new territory for her.

"Well, I guess it's because I don't feel threatened. We've been dating for six months now. That has to top any dumb old two week long relationship you had in high school," he mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Allie fiddled with her necklace, a habit she had when she was nervous, and looked out the car window. Kyle didn't know of her past relationships, and he sure didn't know that the ones she had in high school were real and that she really loved Jason and Rocky. She would never forget the time…

No. She had to snap herself out of it before she started to reminisce. Reminiscing never went well, for anyone. She just hoped they got there soon so they could get Tommy and Kim's wedding over with and then leave and go back home to L.A.

**Chapter 2**

Allie walked slowly into Ernie's Juice Bar. It hadn't changed in the five years since she'd last been home. Same exercise area, same colorful tables and wallpaper, totally different from the dark cafés of L.A. She looked down at her black camisole and realized it probably wasn't the best attire.

Allie didn't see anyone yet – this was supposed to be Tommy and Kim's engagement party, but they were probably out in the park or something, again, totally different from the strict going to movies and shopping routine Allie had obtained in L.A. – so she just walked around looking at everything, not stopping herself from reminiscing this time.

There was the table where she and Jason had their first date, the drink order over which she and Rocky shared their first kiss, and the exercise area where she had worked out just about every day. Wow, they were all really physical back then. Now she was lucky if she hit the gym once a week.

A hand on her shoulder made Allie jumped, before she realized it was Kyle. "Bring back memories?" he asked.

"Yep," was her simple response, not really wanting to get into it.

"Nice place," he said, well, that's Angel Grove. The whole town is colorful and friendly and..." she droned off trying to think of the right word.

"Not L.A.?" Kyle tried.

"Yes," she said, "Very not L.A."

Kyle smiled. He could sense his girlfriend's nervousness – mainly from her constant playing with her necklace – but still didn't know how to make her feel better. He wasn't that great with words, and he doubted giving her money would make her feel better now, so he just hugged her and kissed her head.

Allie closed her eyes, savoring the moment between her and her boyfriend, and when she opened them back up a few moments later, there were ten pairs of eyes staring at her.

"ALLIE!" her cousin screamed. She felt Kyle wince and then let her go as they both faced Kim.

"Kim! How are you?" Allie said, truly happy to see her cousin, and ran over to hug her.

"Oh my gosh, I am great! How are you? You look amazing!" Kim said, so happy to see her cousin and obviously not seeing Kyle.

"Thanks. You look great too." Allie said, already tearing up. She and Kim were so close that not seeing each other in five years was difficult.

"Hey, Allie," Tommy said, coming forward to hug his future cousin-in-law, "You do look great."

"Thanks Tommy." Allie smiled, tearing up for sure now.

"Um, Al, who's that?" Kim asked, pointing at Kyle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Allie walked over to her boyfriend and announced, "everyone, this is Kyle. My boyfriend."

**Chapter 3**

"You must be Kim, I've heard so much about you," Kyle said, giving Kim a polite hug and kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Kyle, how sweet."

"And that's Tommy, her fiancé," Allie explained. The two gentlemen shook hands, instantly sizing each other up and giving them the OK. "And, oh my God I didn't even say hi to everyone else!" Allie realized, before giving everyone a sort of group hug, totally oblivious to Rocky and Jason who were hanging out by the door. "Kyle," Allie started again, and introduced everyone. Everyone from her teen years was there: Adam, Aisha, Billy, Trini, Zack, even Ernie and, of course, Rocky and Jason, but she conveniently forgot to mention them and it didn't go unnoticed.

Jason and Rocky went up and introduced themselves, shaking Kyle's hand but giving him a mean stare.

"You must be the ex-boyfriends," Kyle said. Allie winced. She hadn't even said anything to them. So awkward.

"Has Allie mentioned us?" Rocky asked.

"No," Kyle said, "not really. But she forgot to introduce you and you're looking at me like you'd like to catch me alone in a dark alley."

Jason and Rocky each cracked a smile, obviously haven not thought of that but currently thinking it was a good idea.

"Hi guys," Allie finally said. When Jason and Rocky turned and finally saw Allie up close, both of their hearts stopped. It had been a long time since Rocky had dated Allie, even longer since Jason had dated her, but they both still had never forgotten her and both still secretly longed for her.

"Hey," Jason said, "You look great." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Better than great," Rocky added, "Beautiful." He gave her a kiss as well, this one a little closer to her lips than Kyle would've liked.

These two were trouble, Kyle decided, but there was no way he would let Allie get away from him. She meant too much to him and his career.

**Chapter 4**

"Do you love her?"

Rocky looked up to see Kyle standing next to him. "Excuse me?"

Kyle sat down across from Rocky. He sipped his beer and pointed towards where Allie was sitting with the rest of the girls. "Allie. Do you still love her?" he asked again, punctuating every word.

"I don't think you have the right to ask that question," Rocky said.

Kyle laughed. "Look, man, I don't want to get into a 'rumble' or whatever you townsfolk call it," Rocky grunted as Kyle lowered his voice, "but I just want to know if I'm going to have to kick your ass while I'm here or if you'll leave my girlfriend alone."

"Listen, 'man'," Rocky said, "It's been over for a while, so you got no worries. If I talk to Allie, it's because we're old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time, and the same goes for Jason."

Kyle processed that, looking Rocky over and trying to read him, "OK, I'll remember that." He took another long sip of beer, before finishing it off with a satisfied sigh and yelling, "Babe!"

Rocky flinched as Kyle went over to talk to Allie. That guy really annoyed him. Rocky didn't know if it was the fact that Kyle had Allie and he didn't, or the fact that Rocky knew Kyle was just a spoiled rich kid from L.A. who got whatever he wanted.

Rocky looked over at his ex and her new man, and saw Kyle put his arm around her waist as the two told some story to the rest of the girls. Rocky also saw the girls' eyes glaze over as they fell to Kyle's charm.

Jackass.

"Hey, man." Rocky looked up to see Jason sitting in the chair Kyle had recently vacated.

"What's up?" Jason shrugged. "Where's Tommy and Billy and all them?"

"Talking with Ernie. Where's uh, Prince Charming?" Rocky just pointed over to where Kyle was still winning over all the women. Jason grunted in response. "Jerk."

"Did he have the 'I don't wanna have to kick your ass while I'm here' speech with you too?" Rocky asked. Jason nodded.

"Yep. Well, he doesn't have to worry. It's been over ten years since Allie and I dated; she's only a friend to me now." Rocky just nodded, not completely believing in what he was saying. This, again, didn't go unnoticed. "You don't still care for her, do you?" Jason asked his friend.

Rocky sighed. "I don't know, man. I thought I was over her but, seeing her again, looking like that it just….Ah, I just wonder why I let things go to begin with."

"You two wanted different things at the time. You wanted a serious relationship and she still wanted to just have fun. She was stuck in a fantasy world where we were all in high school forever and you two would just hang out and have fun."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jason sighed, having been through this before. "Listen, man, I know. I've been there. She's an amazing girl. Smart and funny, beautiful, charming, irresistible," Jason laughed, "but she's not the settling down type. She just wants to be free and have fun and do whatever she wants. We're almost 30 for Christ's sake, we're in no shape to be 'having fun' anymore."

"I know, Jase, I know. But, sometimes I can't help but think I let her get away too easy, you know? She was perfect, man, she was the one. I could see myself growing old with her, I really loved her. But now she's with that jerk-off Kyle and, God knows what he truly thinks of her."

"What, you don't think he really cares for her?"

Rocky turned and looked at Kyle again, dressed up in his Armani outfit, with his arm casually around Allie's waist as if he doesn't even care, yet looking like a GQ model. "I think he really cares for himself and his money. After that, there's not a whole lot of care left for Allie."

"Yeah, you do get that stuck up vibe from him don't you?"

"Get the stuck up vibe from who?" Tommy asked. The rest of the boys, excluding Kyle of course, joined Rocky and Jason and wanted in on the dirt.

"Kyle," Jason said with a stuck up attitude.

"Man, you're not still hung up on Allie are you?" Zack asked Jason and Rocky. Jason shook his head, but looked towards Rocky who did nothing. "Man…" Zack sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry guys! OK? I can't help it that I still love her!" Rocky said. He then winced and looked over to see if anyone else heard. Thankfully, Kyle was telling some bullshit story about how he saved a baby from a burning building or something.

"I gotta go for a walk."

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, stranger." Rocky looked behind him to see Allie coming up the path towards him. Great. "I was looking for you and Jason said you might be out here."

"Yeah, I like coming to the lake still. It's quiet and peaceful, you know?"

"Yes I do. Good times out on Angel Grove Lake." Allie quietly chuckled.

"Where's uh, Wonder Boy?" Rocky asked, expecting to get a lot of crap from Allie about the new nickname.

"He's inside, talking to Kim and Tommy." Rocky just nodded. "You know, he really is a good guy."

"Never said he wasn't."

"You were thinking it," Allie pointed out.

"Was not," Rocky lied.

"Were too."

"Was not."

"You were too and you know it." Rocky just smiled and shrugged.

"Guilty as charged."

Allie sighed. "The moon looks beautiful tonight."

"Sure does," Rocky said, managing to tear his eyes away from Allie and towards the actual moon.

Another sigh from Allie. "So, what have you been up to these past few years? Anyone of importance in your life?"

Rocky shrugged. "Not since you."

Allie's heart stopped. She really hadn't expected him to bring this subject up so quickly. "Oh, I see." Both stayed quiet, not really wanting to discuss what they knew they had to discuss. Allie was about to say something, but then stopped and shuddered.

"Cold?" Rocky asked.

"A little. I forgot my jacket in the car, and Kyle didn't want to leave the party to get it for me."

Rocky grunted. "He seems like a real winner there, Al."

"Hey, don't make fun of him, you don't even know him."

Rocky sighed. He could make a big argument right here and tell her how Kyle isn't right for her and that she should be with Rocky, and then have her get angry at him and lose her forever. So he opted out and instead said, "You're right, I'm sorry. Do you want my jacket? Don't want you to freeze to death."

Allie looked up at her former love. He looked just as handsome and amazingly gorgeous as he had five years ago when she left him after….

No. Don't think about that. It will only make you feel sad and guilty. Just move on.

"Yes. That would be nice."

Rocky took off his jacket and slung it across Allie's shoulders, brushing his hands across them as he did it. Allie shuddered again.

"Still cold?" Rocky asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"No, it's great. Thanks."

Rocky nodded and stood next to her again. "Why did you leave?" he asked after a few moments of silence. She sighed.

She so did not want to have this talk right now.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said cautiously.

Rocky turned towards her. Enough was enough. He had to know. "It's been killing me inside not knowing. Do you have any idea how long I've had to live with the humiliation and the dread of just not knowing what happened all those years ago?"

"Rocky…"

"No, Allie, you listen to me." Rocky lowered his voice, even though no one else was around them. "I put myself out there. I professed my love for you by asking you to marry me, and you shot me down not only by saying no, but by saying no and running away the next day. You have no idea how much that hurt."

Allie had tears in her eyes, she couldn't help it. She knew she had hurt him, but to hear him say it was so heartbreaking. "Does anyone know?"

Rocky saddened. "No. I never told anyone my plan, and I never told anyone after."

Allie sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

She took off running down the path towards the juice bar, crying the whole way.

**Chapter 6**

The next day, day before the wedding, Kim was running around like a headless chicken barking orders and making sure everything was perfect. Trini and Aisha were helping her out while Allie just made herself unknown in the corner of Tommy and Kim's house. That was when she realized she never even saw the whole house, just the living room everyone was sitting in, so she decided to check it out for herself.

It was a beautiful house, medium sized and cozy. She went from the living room to the kitchen and looked out at the huge backyard, which would be good when Tommy and Kim had all their kids; God knows Kim wanted lots of them. Allie then back-tracked into the living room and up the stairs, where she found endless photographs of Tommy and Kim and their whole lives together.

The one that made her stop was the one of Tommy, Kim, her and Rocky that had been taken on one of the couples' many double dates. She looked at how happy the foursome had seemed. The picture was taken junior year of college, the year before all the drama had set in between Allie and Rocky.

She shuddered again, just thinking about it, and she kept walking down the hall. There was three bedrooms and one bath, another bathroom being downstairs. Allie felt strange, so she went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

Then she realized she messed up her makeup, and went to go put some more on. Of course, on her way out of the bathroom door she bumped straight into Jason.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once, and then kind of smiled and laughed it off.

"Excuse me," Allie said, and tried to walk past him but Jason touched her arm and stopped her.

"Hey," he started," we're OK, right?"

Allie nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. Why wouldn't we be?"

Jason stayed quiet. "Well, it's just, you know, you left awful fast I really didn't get a chance to say goodbye and, now that you're here it's just…kind of…"

"Awkward?"

"Yes, awkward." Jason laughed. "But, we are OK?"

"We're fine. You and I are fine." Allie started to walk away again but she heard from behind her, "And you and Rocky?"

Allie sighed and turned around. "I don't know what we are. I haven't spoken to him since last night and, I'm not sure if I want to. I feel so bad for how I treated him and how I left things that just seeing him makes me want to cry. It's been five years, how can he still make me feel this bad?"

Allie started to tear up again, and Jason walked over to her and gathered her into his arms. "I don't know, baby," he whispered, and started to rub her back soothingly.

They stood there like that for a few minutes before Allie calmed down and Jason let her go. "I'm such a mess, I'm sorry," she said at once.

Jason wiped her eyes free of the remaining tears and whispered, "Don't you ever apologize to me again."

Allie smiled. "Hey, listen, I think the guys are taking Kyle out tonight with them before the wedding tomorrow, is there any chance you can get away and come meet me for dinner maybe?"

Jason just grinned at her. "I'd be happy to." He kissed her forehead, and made his way into the bathroom leaving Allie in the hallway.

**Chapter 7**

Later that night, Jason found a way to sneak out without telling anyone where he was going while Allie did the same. They met up at a local diner since Tommy and the boys were currently occupying Ernie's.

"So, what is it you want to know?" Jason asked, after they had ordered their food.

"You make this sound like an interrogation," Allie laughed, "No, it's not that. I'm just, very interested in your life."

She was lying. Jason knew it, and tried not to take offence. "Rocky hasn't had an actual relationship in the five years you've been gone."

Allie groaned. "Who said I wanted to talk about him?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Al, I know it. So let me tell you what I know, OK?" Allie nodded. "OK," Jason began, "I know that everything was great until the day after we graduated from college. That's when Rocky proposed to you and you ran away the next day."

Allie was stunned. "Wh…ho….how did you know that? Rocky said he never told anyone he proposed."

Jason shook his head. "He never told me. A couple weeks after you left, we were all at his place trying to cheer him up when I found the ring. Since you were the only girl I'd ever really seen him with, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

Allie was still shocked. "I can't believe you knew. All this time, a-and you don't completely hate me."

Jason took Allie's hand. "I could never hate you. I actually understood where you were coming from. You were fresh out of college, waiting to start a new chapter in your life, and the last thing you needed was the added stress of a marriage."

"Yes! That's exactly it! Why didn't Rocky see it that way?"

Jason smiled. "He only saw it as a rejection. He saw it as you didn't want to be with him. And I'm kind of thinking that running away instead of staying and fighting probably didn't help."

Allie sighed. "I made a huge mess out of everything, didn't I?"

"Yeah, honey, I'm thinking you did." Jason smiled and sipped on his Coke.

Another sigh came from Allie. "I have to make things right. I can't let him go on like this. He has had girlfriends, right?"

"Girlfriends? Uh, not so much. He had a few hook ups, but nothing that was girlfriend status. I think he was still holding out for you and was waiting for you to come home and say you'd marry him. Sometimes I think he still believes that."

Allie groaned. "This is so messed up. I was so selfish back then. I only thought of what I wanted and what I didn't want. I wanted Rocky so much, I mean, I truly loved him. But I was in no shape to get married that young. I need to talk to him, and fix things. Do you mind if I leave?"

Jason smiled. "Not at all. It's almost eight, and I'm pretty sure he said he had to leave the party then so you'll probably catch him at his house."

Allie got up, kissed Jason on the cheek, and thanked him for everything.

**Chapter 8**

Rocky walked through his front door and sighed. He was happy for Tommy and Kim, really, but all this romantic crap Tommy had been talking about all night was enough. All Rocky wanted to do now was watch some TV and go to bed early.

Or so he thought when he heard a knock at the door.

Rocky sighed and went to go get it, hoping whoever it was would leave quickly and never expecting who it really was.

"Allie? What are you doing here?"

Allie looked up at him and firmly said, "We need to talk."

Rocky leaned up against the door frame, not really allowing her to enter, and simply said, "I've already heard all I need to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go watch some TV by myself." He went to go close the door, but she stuck her foot in the way, not giving up that easily. "What do you want, huh? You want to torture me some more is that why you're here?"

Allie shook her head, a lump in her throat. "I really need to talk to you."

Rocky shrugged, walked inside and called to her, "Say whatever you want. I'm going to bed, but you're welcome to stay down here and talk to yourself."

Allie walked inside and slammed the door shut to make him listen. "I'm going to talk to you, Rocky DeSantos, and you are going to listen!" Rocky stopped walking towards the stairs, and turned around to look at her. "Jason told me everything. I know about your 'relationships' and I know how hurt you were by what I did."

"He's a liar."

"No, he's not." Rocky looked away, not wanting to talk about this, especially with her. He was going to kill Jason. "I needed to talk to you because I need you to understand why I did what I did. I need you to know that I know how bad I hurt you, and that I want to make amends." Rocky stayed silent, still not looking at her. "Back when you…proposed…I was fresh out of college and ready to start a career. I thought life was perfect and I was so excited to start that new chapter in my life. But then you proposed and, you have to believe me, the only reason I said no was because I didn't want the added stress. I didn't want to be just starting a new job plus have a marriage. I wanted to be with you, I really did. I mean, you were it, Rocky, you were the one." At this Rocky finally looked at her. "I loved you so much, and on some level I think I still do love you. I was so selfish back then and I just ran away for no reason and I'm so, so sorry, you have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, ever. I'm so sorry." By this point, Allie was crying again.

Rocky was stunned. He never expected all of this. He just went over to her, wrapped her in his arms, and held her tight. "I believe you," he whispered in her ear, "OK? I do. It's all right." He just stood there and held her.

In the 30 seconds they were holding each other, something happened that happens to almost every reunited couple after a big apology speech. Allie pulled away, and looked Rocky straight in the eyes. He wiped her eyes, but continued to cradle her face. He then lowered his head to hers, and she met him the rest of the way in the most passionate kiss either of them had had in five years.

The kiss got hotter and hotter, and eventually, Rocky slowly slipped Allie's jacket off her shoulder while Allie tugged at Rocky's shirt and got it over his head. The two made their way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

**Chapter 9**

"I slept with Rocky last night."

Jason looked up from the morning paper to see Allie sitting next to him in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. "Good for you."

Allie looked at him in shock. "Good for you? Are you kidding me? That's all you're going to say? Not even a 'how could you' or 'what were you thinking?'"

"Nope," Jason said and drank his coffee, "I assumed that's why you came to me and not one of the girls."

Allie stared at him, took this in and realized it was the truth. If she wanted to hear what a mistake she made and blah blah she would've gone to Trini or Aisha – definitely not Kim seeing as how this was her wedding day and…

"Oh my god. Today is Tommy and Kim's wedding. She's going to kill me."

Jason swallowed his coffee and shook his head. "Not if you don't tell her."

Allie stayed still, and then shook her head. "I have no idea what just happened. I'm so confused!" Allie threw her head down on her arms that rested on the table and Jason finally put his paper away and looked at her.

"All right. Tell me what happened."

Allie proceeded to tell Jason about her little speech/breakdown and about how they ended up in bed and how it was amazing, which Jason proceeded to tell her he didn't need _all_ the details, and then how this morning wasn't even awkward. How they had simply got up and said goodbye like nothing happened.

"But something did happen and now I have no idea what to do!" she said. "And now I don't know what I want. I'm happy with Kyle but being with Rocky made me even happier and, and, and I don't know. I mean, he didn't even kiss me this morning he acted like nothing happened and that he didn't care and I just want to know how he feels but I'm afraid to ask him because I don't want to seem like I'm to pushy, I mean after all I did sort of run out on him, but…"

At this point she was rambling and it was too early for rambling, so Jason just shook his head and said, "Allie, stop. Look, whether you like it or not or whether you want to seem this way or not, you have to talk to Rocky. Today, this morning, before all the uh, wedding festivities. You have to find out what he wants so you can make your decision. OK?"

Allie sighed. "But I don't want to!" she whined. "Can you do it for me?"

Jason looked at her. "You want me to ask Rocky how he feels? No offense, kiddo, but I'd rather stab myself in the neck with a knife."

"No you wouldn't."

"No I wouldn't, but I'm still not going to talk to him. You have to."

Allie sighed again. "Fine." Before she left, she swirled her finger around in his coffee and smirked at him.

"Come on, Allie! You know I hate that!" She just kept smirking at him as she left.

**Chapter 10**

"I want you."

OK, that was oddly specific. Allie went through this whole big speech about how she needed to know what Rocky wanted and blah blah and all he had to say were three words and she had her answer.

"Oh," she stammered, "OK. Uh, thanks."

Allie went to go leave, but Rocky stopped her. "Look, I'm sorry if I was a little blunt but, come on, you have to agree that last night was amazing."

She looked at him in his tuxedo pants and white shirt that wasn't completely buttoned. Mix that and what happened last night and Allie knew she needed another shower, preferably one in Antarctica.

"It was phenomenal. I have to think things through though, you understand right?" Rocky slowly nodded, and it made her sad. So, she leaned up and kissed him; just a sweet, little something kiss. "I'm not going to leave you for no reason again. I promise," she whispered, and kissed him one more time before leaving and heading towards Kim's house to get ready for the wedding.

**Chapter 11**

"Here's to Tommy and Kim!"

Later that night, the whole gang was sitting around Rocky's house celebrating their friend's marriage. Tommy and Kim had left the reception early to leave for their honeymoon, so that left the gang to celebrate on their own at Rocky's.

"And here's to their neighbors in the hotel, whoever they are. The poor bastards," Jason said, as the gang lifted their drinks and took a swig, laughing the whole time.

"Well, I think it's time we leave," Billy said.

"Yeah, good idea, man. Hey Aisha, need a lift?" Adam asked.

"Sure. See ya later, guys."

Billy, Trini, Zack, Adam, and Aisha left the house saying goodbye to their friends, leaving Jason, Rocky, Kyle, and Allie behind.

"So, sweetie, you ready to go soon? We have to catch that flight back to LA at noon," Kyle said to Allie. Rocky and Jason were talking outside and didn't even hear him ask.

"Um, yeah," Allie said slowly, "Yeah, one sec. Let me go grab my purse."

Allie stood off the couch just as Rocky and Jason came back in. "You aren't leaving, are you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we are. Our flight is at noon tomorrow, so, we better get packed up and everything."

"Well, you're not leaving until you help clean up," Rocky said, "After all it's mostly all your fault my house looks like a disaster." Allie looked into his eyes and got the hidden innuendo.

"All right, well, I'll just help him really fast and meet you out by the car?" she asked Kyle. Kyle's cell phone started to ring, he looked at the caller ID and said, "Yeah, OK. I gotta take this." He kissed Allie on the head before answering his phone and walking outside.

"I'll go put these glasses in the dishwasher," Allie said, walking into the kitchen with Rocky close behind.

Jason smiled at his two friends, and went to go close the door when he heard Kyle talking suspiciously. He inched closer to try and hear what he was saying, and what he heard caught him by surprise.

"No, man, I'm serious. Yeah, she's eating this 'I love you' crap out of the palm of my hand. You should see her ex-boyfriends, man, what low lives! Yeah, oh man, as soon as we get back and away from freakin' Mayberry up here, I'm going to propose to Allie. She's going to say yes and become my wife, and I'm going to make partner because I have the hottest wife in all of LA." Kyle laughed. "I'm telling you, man, it's the perfect plan! Plus, I can keep seeing that hot intern Michelle, man she is a fireball in the sack! I'm telling ya! And she won't be able to do a thing about it because, well, I'll be her boss and I can fire her if she says anything! It's perfect! Ha ha! OK, well, she should be coming soon. I'll talk to ya later, man."

Jason could not believe his ears. Kyle was using Allie to make partner? That is just not right. No one messes with Jason Lee Scott's friends and gets away with it!

"Hey Kyle," Jason said, walking towards him. "Allie wanted me to tell you that she has a lot more to clean up than she thought and that she'd meet you at Kim's house later. I can give her a ride home."

Kyle was obviously still stoked about his "perfect plan" so he just said thanks to Jason and left.

Jason smiled and went back inside to talk to Allie.

**Chapter 12**

Allie and Rocky walked back to the living room laughing about something when they saw Kyle drive away.

"Hey!" Allie said, and went to run to the front door. "He forgot me!"

Jason stood at the door and prevented her from leaving. "No he didn't. I sent him away. There's something you gotta hear." Jason walked Allie over to the couch, sat her down, and told her about Kyle's phone conversation. Rocky stood by, hearing every word, getting madder and madder.

"I don't believe it," Allie said after Jason was done, "I can't believe he would take advantage of me like that. What a fool I was." Allie started to cry, again – gee this trip sucked – and Jason looked to see if Rocky would do anything but since he didn't move, Jason went and sat next to her and comfort her.

"He's playing you, Al. You have to break things off with him."

"I know, Jase, but I'm afraid to. Now that he has this 'perfect plan' I'm afraid of what he would do." Jason looked at Rocky, both with the same idea.

"You leave that to us," Jason said.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" Allie asked.

"Just stay here and wait for me to come back," Rocky finally spoke up. "Come on, Jase, you drive. I don't trust myself driving now."

**Chapter 13**

Kyle heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it to see Jason and Rocky standing there, looking pissed.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "What's up? Where's Allie?"

"Like you care," Rocky grumbled.

"What was that?"

Jason stared down Rocky and then turned back to Kyle. "I heard you on the phone, jackass. I know you're playing Allie and now she does to."

"She wants nothing to do with you," Rocky added in, "And everything to do with me."

"You? Ha. Why would she pick _you_ when she could have _me_, Opie? You guys are tough and have a strong bond. Great, whatever. You would never hack it in LA, but I would just love to see you try."

He wasn't sure if it was the smirk on Kyle's face or just the fact that Rocky knew this guy was screwing over the love of his life, but he punched Kyle right in the face.

"What the hell!?" Kyle screamed, grabbing his nose, "You're going to pay for this, Opie. Stupid ass little townie freak."

Jason sighed and then hit Kyle in the stomach. "Look, man, I didn't want to do this but you don't come into my town and take advantage of my friends, OK? Now I suggest you get on a plane without a single commotion and just leave Allie and the rest of us alone. Got it?"

Kyle, double over, mumbled "Whatever" and slammed the door in Rocky and Jason's face.

Rocky and Jason looked at each other, Rocky shrugged and Jason laughed. "Man, go get your girl," Jason said, "And, hey, Rock." Rocky was near the car but turned around to look at his friend, "Yeah?" he asked. Jason smiled and said, "Don't let her go this time."

Rocky smiled larger. "Don't worry, man. I won't."

**Chapter 14**

"What did you do to Kyle?" Allie asked when Rocky got back to his house.

She was dressed up in one of his old Angel Grove University shirts and nothing else underneath; Rocky was finding it hard to form a complete sentence.

"Um, we just talked with him."

Allie cocked one eyebrow, not believing him, and then went over and looked at his hand. "Al, come on," he protested, but she grabbed his hand and saw the red marks forming where he punched Kyle. "Just talked, huh?" Rocky gave her a sheepish smile and Allie sighed, then pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Thanks," she whispered. "You're welcome."

Allie smiled and, still holding his hand, looked into Rocky's eyes and asked quietly, "What do we do now?"

Rocky pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and said just as quietly, "Whatever you want."

Allie smiled, sucked in a huge breath, released it, and said in a whisper so low he almost didn't hear her, "I think I'm ready for that ring now."

Rocky smiled a smile that hadn't crossed his features in five years, and then proceeded to give Allie the deepest most passionate kiss she had ever had. "I think we can arrange that," he smiled, and kissed her again, dragging her upstairs once more to grab the ring that still held a spot in his closet and to show her how much he truly loved her.

**Epilogue: Five years later….**

Allie DeSantos looked out her cousin's kitchen window to see her husband and cousin-in-law – or whatever Tommy had become to her – chasing around three small children in the backyard.

The night of Tommy and Kim's wedding held major importance to the residents of Angel Grove. Tommy and Kim, high school sweethearts, got married and Rocky and Allie got reunited and engaged.

Tommy and Kim came home from their honeymoon a week later and their first child, a boy named Michael Allan, was born nine months later. Three years later, the Oliver family would welcome twin girls, Christine Marie and Ashley Jean.

Rocky and Allie got married six months after their engagement, and welcomed their first child, Ava Alexandria, a year later; the pair had a son named Nicholas Anthony two years later.

Jason ended up meeting a nice girl named Kathryn a couple years after Tommy and Kim's wedding and the two got engaged recently.

As for the rest of the team, Billy and Trini got married, as did Aisha and Adam and Zack and his high school sweetheart Angela with whom he got reconnected with a year after Tommy and Kim's wedding.

So, now as Allie looked out at her kids and young Michael running around with their fathers, she realized she was never happier than right now. Maybe it was a good thing she turned down Rocky's proposal ten years ago, maybe it wasn't.

All she knows is that she has never been happier than right now and she knows she never will.


End file.
